One Crazy Hour
by SaGo-GuLaMaN
Summary: All kinds of stupid things happen to Yuu,,, in one hour! oh just bloody read it!


**_Disclaimer:_**_ Marmalade Boy and all characters are mine! All mine!!! Bwahahaha!!! _

**_Yoshizumi_****_ Wataruu:__ (shakes head) lock this girl up in a hospital, she's totally delusional!_**

**_SaGo-GuLaMaN_**_: who the hell are you? Hey, ow! Take your stinking hands off me! Ouch, I'm warning you! I want my lawyer!!! Believe me, I'm the original writer of Marmalade Boy, she just stole my idea. Mine I tell ya, MINE!!!_

**_YW _**_gives **SG a couple of slaps to come back to Earth.**_

_(At least the plot is all mine… hehe… *winks… ^_^ )_

…………

**Setting:** In the house of the Matsuura's and Koishikawa's

'Yuu!' his mother yelled from the top of the stairs. Yuu was just about to leave the house to go to the Junk Jungle. 

Yuu stopped on his tracks and went back in to face his mother. 'Ya?'

'Don't forget to throw away the brown package in the kitchen outside, okay? I've been meaning to throw that away a long time ago...' she trailed off.

Yuu sighed. 'Okay, okay...' he said and went to the kitchen. 'Ooh, donuts! Yummy.'

Next to the bag of donuts was a note in Miki's handwriting saying: "Yuu, DO NOT TOUCH!"

Yuu snickered and got one jelly donut. He bit into it and nodded his head in satisfaction.

'Ayieee!!!' screamed a female voice. Yuu didn't have to turn around to find out who it was. He already knew. 

Miki.

He could already imagine a red aura coming from her. And even if he didn't look, he knew that Miki had huge angry eyes. 

A big perspiration appeared on his forehead. In a flash, he ran out of the house grabbing his bag and leaving the jelly donut floating in the air for half a second before falling down. 

***

Just a few minutes before Yuu left, his mother came down and entered the kitchen. 

'Miki-chan, I thought you were going out,' Mrs Matsura said.

'I was going to meet Meiko in the park and share this bag of donuts with her, until Yuu came and ate one.'

'I have to talk to that boy about manners,' Mrs Matsura said shaking her head in disapproval. 'And for some memory aids!'

Mrs Matsura was looking at the brown package still on the countertop. Obviously Yuu forgot to throw it out.

'When you see Yuu, please tell him to get that package, okay?' Mrs Matsura told Miki before getting an orange from 

the table and walking out.

Miki wondered what was in the package. She shrugged. She was going out anyway, why not take it with her? She might see Yuu anyway. And give him a good sermon.

She took the package from the countertop and left the kitchen heading over to Meiko's house.

**Setting:** Park

'What's that anyway?' Meiko asked Miki, referring to Yuu's brown package.

Miki shrugged. 'I don't really know. His mom just told me to tell him to get this from the kitchen when he arrived. I thought I'd be seeing him since I was going out then I'd pass it on to him.'

'I take it you haven't seen him yet?'

'Duh! It's still with me, isn't it?'

'Hey girls, what's up?' Ginta said, appearing out of nowhere. 'What's with that package?'

'It's Yuu's,' Miki said making a face. 'I was supposed to give it to him, but I can't see him anywhere. Hey, can you take it and give it to him?'

'Me?' Ginta asked, looking surprised.

'Ya, why not?' Miki asked.

'We kinda got into an argument yesterday and I don't want to see him just yet.'

'Oh come on,' Meiko said. 'You still get into stupid arguments with him? Grow up, will ya?'

'What did you guys fight about anyway?' Miki asked.

Ginta flushed bright pink. 'I'd rather not talk about it.' He grabbed the package from Miki's hands and left quickly.

'What's his problem?' Meiko asked. She shared a confused look with Miki.

***

Ginta was walking down the streets of Japan mumbling to himself with a dark mist following after him. 'Grow up will ya?' he said mimicking Meiko. 'It's not my fault Yuu has his intolerable moments.'

Ginta was walking quickly, as though he was after someone and wring that person's neck off. Just then he saw Yuu 

walk by in his peripheral vision. 

'Yuu!' he yelled out, remembering the package.

Yuu gulped when he saw Ginta. Boy was Ginta steaming mad. Yuu looked like a frightened mouse that was about to get caught by a cat. Faster than the speed of light, Yuu ran away.

'Where'd that guy go?' Ginta said, looking around. 'He should really try out for track and field. Why am I saying this? 

I should just give him the package, but that's totally impossible.'

*** 

Once Yuu was far, far away from Ginta's reach (far enough to save his neck), he slowed down. But it was too late. 

He didn't notice a skateboard lying around on the sidewalk. 

'Aaahhhhh!!!' he screamed. 

He was riding the skateboard and flapping his arms widely, trying to gain balance. If he wasn't too cooped up worrying about getting out of the board without breaking a bone, he should have checked out himself in a window. 

He looked like an expert. Ya, he could've put Tony Hawk to shame.

'Hey dude! Gimme back my board!' an angry looking thrasher came running after him. 'After him boys! Trying to show off!'

Ten other thrashers dressed in wild colourful clothes came rushing at Yuu's direction. 

'Stop me!' Yuu said, ala Jim Carrey in The Mask. 

'I'm gonna kill that braggart!' the owner of the skateboard growled murderously. He ran faster than ever. But he wasn't the one that stopped Yuu.

They were just about to pass an apartment when two big guys appeared carrying a big plush sofa. They were wearing overalls with a big 'Shika's Moving Company' written in big, bold letters. 

'Ooh, someone new is moving in,' Yuu thought while still flapping his arms and worrying about his life. He was such a multi-tasking boy. 

3...2...1...BAM!

The sofa stopped him. Executing a perfect landing, he plopped on the sofa, causing it to fall in the ground positioned the way it was supposed to be. Yuu had a huge grin on his face. 

'What are you grinning about?' the thrasher guy said folding his arms in front of him. His ten other cronies came. 

Yuu's grin was wiped off - QUICKLY. 

The eleven guys walked closer to Yuu.

'Uhh... hey... what's up?' Yuu asked weakly. 'Can we.. uh .... I can explain! Had to escape. Ginta. He wanted to kill me!'

'Ya, I can see why,' the leader snarled. 

'Aaaahhhhh! Hey, ow! Not there! OUCH! That hurt! Enough! Ow, ow! Ouch!' Yuu squeaked out. 

'That'd teach you from messing with me and my board.'

'Nice to meet you too. Your name?' Yuu called after him. 

The thrasher stopped in his tracks. Yuu gulped. 'Death,' he said in a sinister voice.

'Hehe... I'll remember that,' Yuu said weakly. 

Yuu remained seated on the sofa. He had a dozen scars on his face, arms and legs. His right eye was purple and a vein was throbbing red. His hair was messed up and he had swirly eyes, still shaken up from the brutality.

'Hey kid, move it,' the moving guy growled. 

Yuu looked up. 'Can't you give a guy a break. I was almost murdered and you can't let me rest for a while?'

'Yuu! Yuu!' came a voice from someone rushing to him. 

Ginta. Uh-oh.

'You know what? I think I do need to move, see ya!' Yuu said rushing away. 

The moving guy rolled his eyes. Ginta came closer to them and when he saw Yuu running away, he sighed and stopped to catch his breath. "Stupid Yuu," he thought. 

At that moment, Arimi came walking down the street in designer duds. 'Arimi!' Ginta said happily when he saw her.

'Hey Ginta!' Arimi said with a smile. 'Hey, want to -'

'Can you give this to Yuu? He keeps on running from me. Scared I might beat him up.'

Arimi gave Ginta a look of death. POW! She hit him hard on the cheek for ignoring her. 'Sure,' she said daintily after Ginta fell to the ground. She picked up the package (which was flattened on one side) and went on walking. 

'Other... side...' Ginta groaned from the ground. Arimi glared at him and kicked him in his stomach and continued to walk where she originally intended to go.

***

After Yuu escaped from Ginta, he was still running until he reached the park.  Once he felt sure that Ginta wouldn't be able to catch up to him already, he stopped and panted. 

'Yuu!' Miki said. She was around ten yards away from him. He felt a sermon plus a couple of punches coming his way.

Trouble. Yet again. 

Yuu groaned. He turned around and walked the other direction. 

'Yuu!' It was Arimi this time. Probably Ginta asking her to give him a good kick in the ass. Arimi was good in violence.  Figures Ginta would ask a girl to fight his battles. 

Yuu turned around again, walking the other way. 

Miki. He turns around.

Arimi.

Miki.

Arimi.

Yuu gulped. He turned halfway around and headed to the fountain. Doing his Superman-Superfast escape, he runs inside the fountain and lies down, hoping none of the girls will notice him go in it.

There he was. In the fountain. Wet and bruised all over. Worse, the girls weren't as blind as he thought.

'What are you doing in there?' Miki asked, she was the one who reached him first.

It sounded like a blur to Yuu since he was under water. Miki pulled him up and brushed his wet hair away from his face. 

'I said, what are you doing in there? Planning to catch pneumonia?'

'Uh, trying to dodge you and Arimi?' Yuu said stupidly.

'Why would you do that?' Miki asked, confused.

'I figured you would do something to me for eating the jelly donut.'

Miki laughed and rolled her eyes. 'That's over and done. It's not like I'll get back the piece you ate by punching you!'

'What are you doing in the fountain?' Arimi asked Yuu.

'Didn't Ginta send you to kick my ass?' Yuu asked. 'He's been chasing me all around town.'

'He's been chasing you to give you this,' Arimi said, handing Yuu the brown package he left back home. 'What is in there anyway?'

'Ya,' Miki wanted to know. 'Your mom told me to give it to you but I couldn't find you so I gave it to Ginta.'

'Wha.... what? You chased me to give me this piece of garbage?' Yuu sputtered angrily, standing up. He looked a bit ridiculous, standing in a fountain and all.

Arimi shrugged and walked off.

'What do you mean garbage? Don't say that about the things your parents give you. I'm sure that isn't really valuable, but it's the thought that counts!' Miki said furiously. 

'No, I mean, literally. It's just garbage mom wants me to dispose of,' Yuu said opening the package and throwing the trash out. 'She - aahh!!!' Yuu fell down (slippery and all) and landed hard on his butt.

'Oh...' was all Miki could say.

'Excuse me sir,' a police officer said to Yuu. 'You have been causing disturbance to the people for talking too loudly. I'm afraid we have to fine you for that. Five thousand yen for the noise, another five thousand for... um... wading in the public fountain and another five thousand for littering.'

Yuu groaned and fell back into the water.

_A/N: So wacha guys think? Hope it don't reek that much! Hee hee… _


End file.
